Avatar: An Unexpected Journey
by Erom Reven
Summary: Book One of a series. "This is my story. There's a lot of good and a lot of bad and even more of the in-between stuff that I can't really put a label on. Maybe you can. I am Kaizu Morishita of Yu Dao, and this is the story of how I helped save the world."
1. An Unexpected Journey

**Disclaimer: If I was Bryke, this would be canon. And much better written. As it is not, I am obviously not Bryke. Okay? Okay.**

It's kinda funny, when I think about all of this. It feels like it was all so long ago but it's only been what, 8 years since all of this mess happened? I feel so much older than 23. War does that. I grew up fast, we all did. Too fast.

_The boy from the Water Tribe glanced at him, distrusting his motives but accepting his hand as he helped him up. __They nodded to each other and began to spar again. _

I'm not sure how all of this started. I'm fairly certain that this was never supposed to be my destiny. Granted, I never took much stock in destiny and fate. There's not much point in it, I mean, because let's face it. Having a predetermined path is boring. But I'm not even sure I was supposed to be born, let alone do all the things I've done up to this point.

_He awkwardly put his hand on Katara's shoulder. He wasn't good with crying girls, but she needed some kind of comfort after her "boyfriend" turned all genocidal._

I was never a particularly motivated person, especially as a child. I just kinda went where the wind took me, and it just happened to blow me into a crazy adventure. Love and loss, joy and sorry, birth and death all became a reality to me in a way I could have never expected.

_He locked his staff with Aang's own, a gentle smile on the Avatar's face. Even though he wasn't an airbender, having someone to teach the philosphies and techniques of his people gave the boy a measure of hapiness, and they both felt like this was a good way to keep their skills sharp. _

I mean, come on! Who gets to do all the things I've done, to see the things I've seen? I've made friends with the lowliest of peasants and the most powerful of monarchs. I've seen spirits and eclipses and the sheer unholy wrath that is the Avatar State.

_The blind girl blushed then punched him in the arm. She wasn't used to the attention of boys, despite (or perhaps because of) her gruff and tough exterior. Gratitude disguised as her tough love insults spilled from her mouth, and he smiled as she and Katara left to infiltrate the ball._

I've had so many questions about life and the meaning of it and so many other things. Friendship, love, happiness... I wanted to find what it all meant. I'm not sure if I've found the answers to any of it, but I don't think there's any one single answer to it all. I think, maybe, there's about 42 different kinds of answers for every question a person could ask themselves, and everyone's answers are totally different from everyone else. I don't know if that makes any sense or not.

_Zuko was brutal, but he never gave up. Ever. The banished prince was comically serious as he sat by the fire, trying to brew tea for his uncle. He couldn't help but to laugh. _

This is my story. There's a lot of good and a lot of bad and even more of the in between stuff that you can't really put a label on. Maybe you can. There's a lot of people smarter than me that could probably catalouge all of this but this is my way of doing it.

_Golden eyes usually so sharp and full of confidence, stared into his, the light in them reflecting her doubt and hesitation. Maybe even some of his own. But her lips were soft and her pale skin was soft and he was crazier than she was for feeling this way. _

I am Kaizu Morishita of Yu Dao, and this is the story of how I helped save the world. Sit down kids, this is going to be a doozy.

* * *

Um. Well. Hi there. I've... uh... yeah. I'm back. This is the teaser/prologue to my newest undertaking and something I've been working on in my head for nearly 4 years. I'll try to not leave anyone hanging like my last dips into writing fanfiction.


	2. Chapter One: The Day I Ran

_People ask me a lot on how this whole thing started for me. There's all kinds of speculation, for some reason. It's kind of funny. I think the craziest thing I've ever heard was that I was a Fire Nation baby that washed ashore with a shipwreck and that Katara's family raised me. Trust me, the truth isn't that exciting, and the people who actually do their research usually end up bored with the stories. I'm not the last surviving anything like Aang or Katara, nor am I some genius prodigy like Toph or Azula, or banished royalty like Zuko. My origin story, frankly, is boring. I had a nice life, a good family. Loving parents, an annoying older sister that doted on me as much as she teased me... and I ran away from that._

* * *

Kaizu glared at his sister, rubbing the spot on his forehead where the pebble had made contact. The older earthbender stuck her tongue out at him, before walking over to where he had been sitting.

"Mom said to come home, it's time for dinner."

Kaizu sighed. He had been taking a nap. The little park was really good for that. Soft grass, good shade trees. It was peaceful. All he needed was a gentle breeze on a warm day and he was usually out like a light, when he could actually take the time out to enjoy it. School usually prevented that, but they were on a break. The young man stood up, stretched, then brushed his clothes off.

"What's cookin'?"

_See? What'd I tell ya? Boring. The good stuff doesn't really come up until I meet Aang. Wait? Seriously? You really want to know my back story? But I just- ugh. Fine. Where to begin?_

I guess the day I ran is as good a place as any.

The young man gasped for breath, sweat pouring off him. A few of their mutual friends sat to the sidelines, as his sister looked no worse for wear. Chunks of rock surrounded them both, and there were a few scorch marks on the ground, but neither were harmed. She was barely even tired.

"Okay, Kori, I give up!"

Their friends applauded, whooped and hollered for the girl who was quickly on her way to becoming the best earthbender in the entire city. With Yu Dao being a home for firebenders and earthbenders, this was saying something. He shot his sister a smile and she bowed theatrically.

"Thank you all, my dear, adoring fans," the earthbender said sarcastically, and the group laughed.

Kaizu stared at them all for a moment. Earthbenders and firebenders all in one place, no fighting or anything. Sure, there were some tensions, but Yu Dao was old enough where most people who lived there considered themselves Fire Nation. Kori and Kaizu were no different, though Kori was much more nationalistic than he was.

She wasn't expected to enlist, like he was. It would be soon. As a fifteen year old, he could enlist on his next birthday. Most people didn't go until seventeen, but as the son of a governor, and a particularly important one at that, he was expected to do his part. Excel beyond his peers. Become an officer. His mother and father differed with which branch he should join. His father (and sister) thought there would be more honor, and thus, more prestige and chance for advancement involved with ground combat with the army. On the other hand, his mother figured that there was less chance of him getting hurt in the navy. He was inclined to agree.

But he was a good son. And so he would join the army, because his mother usually supported his father on these matters. It would be years before he was respected enough to have any major rank.

It also didn't help any that his firebending was mediocre. He wasn't passionate about anything, really, and didn't have much drive. He'd mastered his forms, at least, all the ones that his teacher had let him learn. The wasn't much love between Kaizu and his teacher; Kunyo was racist and he had heard the man make a derogatory comment about his sister once, calling her a dirt girl.

Granted, the seething anger that pumped through Kaizu's veins at the man had charged his firebending for a week.

"-zu. Kaiiiiizuuuu. Woo. You there?"

The young firebender blinked rapidly, now noticing Kori's hand being waved in front of his face.

"You've been staring off into space for like five minutes now. I didn't give you a concussion, did I?" amusement masked a hint of concern. It had happened a few times.

"No, no! I'm fine! I was just thinking."

"You shouldn't do that, you might strain something."

"Oh ha ha. Funny."

"You know you love me, little brother."

"Only about as much as I love chewing on rocks."

"With the way you fight against me, one would think you loved to chew rocks."

"You have a point."

The two siblings laughed, and Kaizu noticed that their audience had left the two alone.

"Come on, let's go to the tea shop, I'll pay."

_I seriously don't see the need to tell you all the details. The rest of the day was normal. This whole thing started with no plan. _

Kaizu was not good at sleeping at night. He usually felt restless and his thoughts would run wild. Tonight was no different, as he stared into the ceiling of his room. These days, it was his future that kept him awake. He wanted to live a safe life, but he wanted to make his family proud. In a war, the two things weren't really cooperative goals. And, to be honest, he didn't want to kill anyone anymore than he wanted to die himself. Sure, there were non combat roles he could take, but it would dishonor his family.

"It's not like I could just run away... not have to bother with any of this..."

_And there you have it, ladies and gents. The guy people have praised as a hero and a savior. I started on this journey, and have gotten here, where I am right now, because of one night where I decided that I was too afraid to fight._

_Ironic, given what was to come. I sometimes like to sit and wonder if I knew at that moment what running away that night would do... would I have still done it? Aang would have won the war. I didn't add much to the war effort on either side. Things would have still turned out fine if I hadn't done all the things I did, if I had never ran that night. I know I come off as a big goofball a lot of times, but I do think about this stuff. Sokka says I'll go mad from it one day, but I don't know. Sorry, what were we talking about? Oh, right. I had figured out that running away would save my sorry hide. _

Running away...

The thought stuck with him for hours. It would dishonor his family, which was against his goals. It would keep him alive, though, and maybe he could earn back that honor doing other things. Maybe by becoming a famous blacksmith? He had always thought that it was an interesting craft.

The more he thought about it, the more appealing it seemed. What use was honor if he was dead? Would honor keep his sister from mourning his death? His mother? His father? Oh, right. It wouldn't matter. If he went to war, he'd probably die. Dead. The living would no longer be applicable to his cares.

So, with a push up of his window, he climbed out the window of his home, and made his way out of the city gates.

* * *

**A/N: Okie dokie, first chapter. I'm trying to get the kinks out and the rust off of my writing, so if it's a little odd for the next few chapters, that's why. Bahaha. Anyway, I've made a few changes. Knocked Azula off of the pairings, she won't be appearing until the next story. Anyways, tell me what you think and let me know of any ways I can improve my writing or this story or anything. Um. yeah. That's it! Until next time!**


End file.
